Ce n'est pas de la cruauté
by Meleserpentard
Summary: Tes mains trop blanches, ton sang si pur, j'ai tout fait pour te salir Neville, tout pour noircir ton âme, tout pour que tes mains trop blanches se couvrent de sang. Mais ce n'est pas par cruauté, ce n'est pas contre toi, c'est pour ton bien que je t'ai plongé dans les ténèbres ... Je ne suis pas méchante Neville, je n'ai que de grands projets pour toi.


**Mains blanches **

Tes mains trop blanches, ton sang si pur, j'ai tout fait pour te salir Neville, tout pour noircir ton âme, tout pour que tes mains trop blanches se couvrent de sang.

Mais ce n'est pas par cruauté, ce n'est pas contre toi, c'est pour ton bien que je t'ai plongé dans les ténèbres ... Je ne suis pas méchante Neville, je n'ai que de grands projets pour toi.

Tu as les mains blanches Neville, les mains de l'innocent. Ton visage rond et tes yeux clairs, ton sourire gourmand et tes joues rouges, tout de prédestine à être un enfant aimant, un enfant des plus adorables... Et c'est pour cela que c'est drôle Neville, c'est la seule raison -ou presque- qui me pousse à agir de la sorte. Qui me pousse à te détruire.

Mais tu vivras Neville, n'est ce pas? Il serai trop gentil de ma part que de te laisser t'en aller maintenant dans l'autre monde. Je ne te libèrerai pas, ni toi ni tes parents, je vous laisse dans ce monde à pourrir de votre malheur.

Je les ai rendu fou Neville, et tu sais pourquoi. Parce que je suis un monstre, que j'aime faire souffrir les gens, et tu jures de ne jamais au grand jamais devenir comme moi.

Tes mains sont elles toujours si blanches Neville?

Oui. Tu as tenu ta promesse, tu souffre en silence. C'est pathétique, détestablement pathétique. Il faut donc que je te pousse plus loin, tu ne réagi pas lorsqu'on te fait du mal, tu devient meilleur quand on fait souffrir ta famille... Il faut donc s'attaquer aux amis? C'est ce qu'il faut Neville, pour te broyer? Alors soit.

Le ministère est un endroit ironique pour la fin de Sirius, mon tendre cousin. Tu savais (tu étais un des rares dans la confiance même) qu'il allait être acquitté bientôt. Auras tu le cœur de le dire à Potter? Lui cracheras-tu ce venin avec toute la haine dont tu es capable?

Non. Tes mains sont blanches encore. Tu ne briserai pas le cœur de Potter, tu as les mains trop blanches, tu ne ferais du mal à personne sur Terre... À une personne en fait...

Je suis toute offerte à toi, dans toute ma vulnérabilité, tu peux me détruire d'un mouvement de baguette Neville, tu veux le faire...

Alors pourquoi est ce que tu ne bouges pas? Pourquoi ne lèves tu pas ta baguette pour prononcer la formule? As-tu peur de t'abaisser à mon niveau?

Tu connais le sort Neville, il te suffit de le vouloir, d'avoir envie de meurtre... Mais tes mains sont blanches, si blanches, trop blanches.

«Alors Neville? Comment vont papa et maman?» Je crache ces mots avec tout mon venin. Bientôt, je sais, tu feras de même sur mon cadavre.

«Tu veux venger tes parents Neville ? Stupides petite chose ! Ils étaient tellement faibles ! Tellement fous ! Et tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux ! Tu vaux pire qu'eux !»

Je n'en pense rien Neville, ou si peu, tes parents étaient faibles, mais tu vaux bien mieux qu'eux Neville, il faut juste te laisser l'occasion de briller. C'est pour cela que tu as reçu l'épée de Gryffondor, pour prouver ce que tu vaux...

Aller Neville, tu connais les formules pour me faire souffrir. Je le sais puisque je m'en suis assurée... Je suis ton ange gardien Neville, tu ne t'en rends juste pas encore compte... J'ai de grands projets pour toi Neville, d'immenses projets.

Tu lèves enfin ta baguette, je commençais à croire tout cela inutile...

Tu lances un sort, mais ce n'es pas l'Avada. Je le sais car je le reconnais, ce n'est pas l'Avada, c'est le Doloris, le sortilège qui a détruit tes parents, celui qui t'as rendu si fort, celui qui les a rendu fous. Mais tu sais ce sort ne peux rien contre moi, je ne serais jamais comme eux, car ma folie domine déjà. Je frissonne d'un plaisir profond quand mes os se cassent et que mon corps se meure, détruit sous tes assauts répétés.

Tu uses de tous les sorts que tu connais, tous les sorts qu'indirectement je t'ai enseigné.

«Ça fait du bien n'est ce pas Neville? Tu te sens puissant comme ça ! Dominer les autres de ta magie, c'est la vraie magie ça Neville ! La douleur !» et je te conseille sur comment mieux me torturer, et sans t'en rend compte tu suis mes conseils, tu détruits. Et ce faisant tu souris, tu rigole, d'un rire gras et fou, j'ai réussi Neville. Alors moi aussi je souris.

Lorsque mon corps s'affaisse complètement. Lorsque je cède sous tes coups répétés, je sais que j'ai gagné. Je le sais parce que je te vois te détourner, et je t'entends, de ta voix si spéciale pour moi, si délectable, prononcer les impardonnables, murmurer les crucios et les incarcerem, rire d'un rire gras, rauque, bestial.

J'ai gagné. Je crache à la figure de Potter. Je crache à la figure de Dumbledore. Je crache à la figure de Lucius. Je crache à la figure du soit disant Seigneur des ténèbres.

Et à tous ceux là je vous présente votre Empereur du mal, je vous présente le dernier descendant de la famille Londubat, une des vingts-huit sacrées, celle qui resta la plus pure de toutes. Je vous présente un homme modelé de mes mains pour détruire le mal à la racine, pour annihiler les faibles et les sang de bourbe et restaurer une aire de magie et de pouvoir.

Aucun de vous n'est digne d'être le sauveur. Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de sang-mêlé et de lâches, des couards qui laissent les autres agir à leur place. Écartez-vous je vous présente votre empereur, Neville Londubat.

De par ma volonté je le sacre dernier descendant de la lignée toujours pure.

De par mon cœur je lui offre ton mon pouvoir et mon savoir.

De par mon âme je lui offre cette force qui le dominera et le dirigera: le pouvoir.

Alors oui Neville, sache que je ne veux que ton bien, j'ai de grands projets pour toi. Et si tu me vois sourire au seuil de ma mort, c'est que je sais que ma mort n'est pas inutile, je t'ai façonné Neville, et aujourd'hui est l'aboutissement de tout.

Aujourd'hui je suis le seul vainqueur. Nous sommes les seuls.

Et de par ma mort je t'offre la plus grande force. Je t'offre ce qu'on appelle folie. Je serai toujours avec toi Neville, jusqu'au bout, que tu le veuille ou non.

Mais je sais qu'au plus profond tu le veux Neville, parce que toi et moi sommes pareil. Nous vivons de haine et de vengeance, nous vivons d'amour déchiré et de souffrance. Nous sommes les mêmes Neville. Sois mon empereur du mal, qui montre la voie, qui n'oubli pas que nous sommes une famille, car le même sang coule dans nos veines à tous, un sang magique et puissant, un sang noir comme notre folie. Un sang pur.

**note d'auteur: j'ai retrouvée ce petit texte Bella-Nev et voilà... J'hésite à faire une suite. Bref, vous me direz. Pour chaque review vous sauvez un bébé phoque !**


End file.
